


Welcome Home

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Waiting is by far Peggy Carter’s least favourite part of the war. She doesn’t mind getting shot at, more than enjoys compiling intelligence, absolutely adores putting together plans from the intelligence, but waiting…. She’s always loathed waiting, and it hasn’t gotten any easier since the number of people she’s waiting from increased from one to two. With Steve and Bucky both off getting into trouble, she has far too much time alone with her thoughts.A state not improved by the sudden reappearance of a man she thought she had long banished from her life. Her former fiancé, Fred, is quite possibly the last man she wants to see with Steve and Bucky due back imminently. She knows Steve won’t take it well, and she rather doubts Barnes will be any better about the situation.She has plans for once her boys do get back. Always assuming she can get rid of this irritation and make it through debriefing. Once they survive that, the three of them can head back to Steve’s rooms, and get on with therealdebriefing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Fred Wells, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because we could all use a little more stress relief right now.

Peggy straightened the papers on her desk. The boys were due back any minute now. The relief that had come with the transmission saying they were in the air, had wane. She wanted to see them. Better yet to hold them. To get her hands on them and confirm that the 'all operators intact' message in their last communication wasn’t an exaggeration. The last time Steve had used that particular terminology it had meant ‘I only cracked a rib, and it will be fine by tomorrow’. Which to her mind was not the same thing. 

It didn’t help that she was alone in the office. The other girls had all gone home for the day. None of them had to work late tonight. Their teams were all either safely back on English soil, or out of touch in the field. The three empty desks and eerie silence did nothing to help soothe her anxieties. In hindsight picking the desk farthest from the door and closest to the ticking clock had been a mistake. As much as Peggy liked being able to schedule her time and track her progress on a normal day, the reminder of how slowly time was passing was absolute torment when she was forced to wait. If they didn’t get back soon, she would start looking for a pilot to drop her at their last know coordinates so she could go after them. And when she found them, they would get the tongue lashing of the century.

Followed by both of them doing something with their tongues to make up for causing her so much anxiety…. At the same time, because last time that had been lovely.

A creak from the door made her head snap up. There was a familiar man standing in the entrance. But it wasn’t either of her boys.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing.” Fred said, stepping into the room and looking around. “Playing secretary to a bunch of Yankees.”

“I’m not a secretary.” Peggy replied tersely. She had no idea why he was here, but she resented is intrusion. He’d gotten her hopes up, when he was one of the last men she wanted to see.

Fred wandered further into the room, studying one of the maps pinned to the wall. “No. That’s right. You decided to throw away a nice secretarial job for….” He narrowed his eyes at a photo of a Hydra tank tacked to the wall. “This.”

“If there is nothing else, I have a job to do.” Peggy stepped around her desk and gestured towards the door.

Fred didn’t leave. Instead he turned to face her properly for the first time. “Is it true you’re fucking that pretty boy Captain of theirs?”

Peggy’s spine stiffened. That 'pretty boy Captain' saw her as more of an equal than Fred ever had. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“Maybe I’m curious why you would give up a perfectly respectable position and a fiancé your parents approved of, to gallivanting across the continent with some uncivilized Americans.” Fred took another few steps across the room towards her. Peggy couldn’t remember why she had ever found him attractive.

“Maybe I figured out that there are things I would rather be than respectable and approved of.” Like actually respected, and loved. Really loved. For herself and her mind, not just her pretty face and her position.

“Obviously.” Fred said coldly. “I would have thought working at Bletchley was more fulfilling than the American’s typing pool. I always thought you were intelligent. Apparently, that was just cold ambition.”

Someone cleared their throat by the door. Peggy didn’t have to turn to know who the deep masculine sound belonged to. The way Fred blanched when he did look, confirmed her guess. Her boys were back. _Finally_. Barnes probably looked terribly fierce. His pretty eyes went attractively stormy when he was upset.

Fred squared his shoulders definitely. “What did you want, Sargent?”

“Came to find Agent Carter. Teams back, we’re ready to debrief.” Came the easy, slightly sarcastic, answer. Just Bucky then, that was probably for the best. Steve’s jealous streak wasn’t his best feature. 

Peggy very deliberately didn’t turn to face him. She wasn’t sure she wouldn’t give the game away, and she wasn’t sure how Bucky would react if he saw that she was upset. Which he would almost certainly notice. Unlike Fred, who had never been able to see past her surface.

She heard him take another step into the room. She could feel his eyes moving between her and Fred. Could very nearly feel the snap when he figured out she wasn’t entirely alright. “Do we have a problem?”

“No.” Peggy replied calmly. As long as she was calm, Bucky wouldn’t cause a scene. She faced him, to reassure him that she really was okay. “Just an old acquaintance catching up.”

Bucky leaned against the edge of the desk by the door. A largely forgotten cigarette in his fingers. His eyes were fixed on her, watching for signals, but she knew he was paying more than a little attention to Fred.

“All caught up, I think. You can tell 'Captain America' that he’s not the first man to plant his flag in that English soil.” Fred hissed his lips curling distastefully. Peggy wondered how she had ever thought she loved him. He was so much smaller and pettier than either of her boys. His mind obviously too narrow to understand her. He tried to loom over Bucky, but the effect made him look insecure instead of imposing. “Margaret Carter is no better than she ought to be, and he’s not as special as he thinks.”

“Yeah. I'll pass along the message.” Barnes ground his cigarette out on the corner of the desk, making a point of how unintimidated he was. “Now can I please have my intelligence officer? I had a long week of killing Nazis and I want to get off me feet. You know how it is.”

Bucky stood up, straightening his spine so he was looking down from the full three inches he towered over Fred. He did a much better job of being intimidating. His jaw set and his eyes flashing darkly. “Oh wait. You wouldn’t, would you. You work for the home office. You know, I think that makes you the only person in this room who _hasn’t_ been shot at by the enemy.”

“Barnes.” Peggy said sternly. She didn’t need a knight in shining armor, and she didn’t want him starting any fights. His eyes flicked to hers and she half expected him to make the petulant face he made in bed, right before he ignored her instructions.

He didn’t. He held his ground. Glaring fiercely at Fred, but not moving so much as a finger.

Fred muttered something that sounded like 'not worth my time' and scuttled past Bucky.

Bucky glared out into the hall until his footsteps faded. Fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“It’s fine, pet.” Peggy crossed to rub his arm reassuringly, noting the scabbed knuckles and the bulk of a bandage around his bicep. A very rough week then. She measured the length of the hidden wrappings, about the width of her palm, probably a bullet graze.

Bucky sighed and shifted his injured limb away from her. “We’ve got the debrief. He does that again, you let me know.”

“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.” Peggy said, but gathered her papers for the meeting. It was something he couldn’t say of himself. Not given that he had gotten himself shot again.

“I know you can.” Bucky took the stack of papers from her, fierce affection in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have to.” 

*****

Bucky pulled Steve aside when they reached the map room. Her Captain’s face grew darker, as Bucky whispered in his ear. Both men shot Peggy worried looks.

She ignored them. Focusing instead on making sure she was prepared for the debriefing. She spread out her notes, passing around the individual report forms all of the Howling Commandos needed to fill in. She was saved from any questioning by the arrival of the Colonel.

Peggy felt Steve watching her intently any time he wasn’t actively participating. Not that he didn’t always watch her when he was freshly back for the field. He knew she had a treat for him. There was an extra edge to today’s watching. A sense of possessive anger. Not directed at her, but at anyone who tried to take her from him, anyone who dared to belittle her.

*****

Peggy squeaked as a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the file room. Before she had a chance to panic at her sudden capture, Steve’s bulk loomed up to fill her vision.

“Bucky tells me you had an unpleasant run in.” He growled, pulling her even further into the room.

“It was nothing.” Peggy waved away his worry. She hated how much she liked when he got all jealous. It was undignified. But she rather liked knowing that she was his and he was hers.

Steve cupped her chin and made her look up at him. “Someone making my best girl feel less than amazing isn’t nothing.”

Peggy batted at his arm ineffectually. “I know my value, Rogers.” 

The corner of Steve’s lips twitched. “Do you, beautiful? Do you know how perfect you are?”

“I do.” Peggy pushed her shoulders back. Although it didn’t hurt to hear it. Especially not from her equally amazing boy.

“Good.” Steve released her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. “‘Cuz you’re amazing, Pegs. If he’d made you forget that I would have had to do something drastic.”

The door clicked closed behind her. 

“This isn’t drastic?” Barnes voice was dark, and sinfully smooth. Peggy completely understood why half the women on staff had a crush on him, and the other half would if they didn’t eschew all things masculine. 

Peggy looked over her shoulder to confirm what she had suspected from the moment the door had closed. The three of them were alone, and the door was locked. Bucky winked at her, leaning against the wood of the door. Looking for all the world like he’d been there for hours, not like he’d just assumed the position.

“This is me checking up on my girl.” Steve slid his hands around her waist, making her feel tiny, but never fragile. He ran his nose down her jugular, not kissing her, but driving her crazy just the same.

Bucky’s chuckle went straight to Peggy’s core, almost as electric as Steve’s breath on her throat. “Yeah, sure. Like you weren’t wearing your ‘storming the castle' face from the moment you left the briefing room.”

Steve’s guilty smile as he stepped back was a clear confirmation that Bucky was right. His expression snapped back to serious when he looked down at her. “Was he telling the truth? Did you fuck him, Pegs?”

Peggy glared. Was that why he was upset? “I never claimed to be a virgin.”

“That’s not why I asked.” Steve chuckled, running his thumb over her lips. With the addition of the gesture it became clear that his expression wasn’t one of anger or irritation, it was pure unadulterated lust.

Now, how was a girl supposed to do anything other than melt in the face of that expression. “Yes.”

Steve’s eyes grew darker as her continued to stroke her lip. “Was he better than me?”

“Steven!” Peggy didn’t even know how to react to that question. For one thing the answer was obvious. For another asking was completely beyond the bounds of propriety… Admittedly, propriety had never really entered into her and Steve’s relationship, not in private. Bucky's presence in the room was a testament to that. Still.

“Hold her.” Steve growled, undoing his tie.

Bucky wrapped himself around her from behind, arms crossing over her chest and hands closing around her elbows. From the way Steve’s pupils had just dilated they made a very pretty picture. Peggy's shock disappeared in flash, replaced by heat and wetness. She should object to where this was going, but she rather liked it. She always ended up giving in when Steve cornered her in a cupboard. Heavens, she dragged him into the cupboards herself half the time.

Steve considered them thoughtfully, tie held loosely in one hand, his jaw determinedly set. Peggy was pretty sure she’d been in love with that jaw since before Steve got all big and pretty. That his stubbornness was so attractive to her probably says something about her. She was fine with whatever it was.

Bucky squeezed her tighter, interrupting her contemplation of Steve’s profile. “Steve asked you a question, doll.”

“No one is better than you.” Peggy breathed. All thoughts of property completely gone. She would never get used to Steve on his knees in front of her, and Barnes mouthing at her neck wasn’t helping either. It was a good thing Bucky could support her weight, because her legs certainly wouldn’t do the job just now.

“Awe, if you’re not careful you’ll hurt my feelings.” Bucky purred and nipped at her earlobe. Peggy squirmed and wiggled in his arms. It wasn’t an attempt to escape, if anything it worked her further into his hold.

Steve pushed Peggy’s skirt up around her waist. “What about this? Did he ever get this welcome home?”

“Damn, Pegs.” Bucky let go of her arm to run his fingers up the outside of her thigh. From the top of her stockings to her garter belt, finding nothing but bare skin in between. “Is this why the pretty boy always gets so antsy during the last leg of our flights?”

Of course, Barnes didn’t know. He hadn’t been with them long enough to experience one of their reunions. She never wore underwear when she was expecting Steve to come home. Call it an extra incentive, or maybe a superstition. Either way it hadn’t failed to bring her boy home to her. Not that Steve always got a chance to enjoy the gesture, but he at least knew.

“This is just for you.” Peggy leaned back into Bucky as Steve worked his fingers slowly and teasingly along the outside of her slit, offering just enough friction to work her up. 

She squirmed in Bucky’s arms, trying to get more of him. Not that he gave her more. He just kept running his fingers back and forth with aching slowness. Teasing her until she was a whimpering mess in Bucky’s arms.

Finally, Steve relented. His fingers sliding into her and his tongue flicking over her clit. Slowly at first, then faster. Peggy groaned, her knees shaking. He knew exactly what she needed to reach her climax, and how to get her there quickly. Just a few moments work, and she was already on the precipice.

“Maybe I’ll let you have this one.” Peggy could feel Bucky’s smirk against her neck. “He is good at that.”

She didn’t have a response. She didn’t have much in the way of cohesive words period at the moment. Instead she moaned and dug her nails into his arm, careful to avoid the bandaged area.

“Keep her quiet.” Steve ordered, before latching his mouth back over her clit. Dear god, the way he _sucked_ at her. The way his fingers curled against the soft spot inside her. It was all too much. She was going to—

Bucky clamped his mouth over Peggy’s, swallowing the scream of her orgasm. Tightening his hold around her ribs as she went limp in his arms.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you do that, Pegs.” Steve purred, softly kissing the inside of her thigh. He looked up, not at her, but at Bucky. “Think we proved him right?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky’s fingertips trailed electricity down her sides. “He seemed to think Peggy was easy. ‘Ya think she would let anyone else do this to her?”

“I don’t. I think she belongs to me.” Steve stood, crowding against her and crushing her into Bucky, his fingers still inside her. He curled the fingers, making her shudder all over. “And I belong to her.”

“I thought you had agreed to share, jerk.” Bucky shoved Steve’s shoulder affectionately.

“Ours then.” Steve laughed, bumping the knuckles of his free hand against Bucky’s jaw.

“Better.” Bucky kissed Peggy’s neck. Still the soft fluttering kisses that wouldn’t leave marks. Peggy couldn’t wait to get somewhere that she could give him skin that he could do whatever he wanted with. She wanted to claim and be claimed.

Steve pulled his fingers out of her and offered them to Bucky. “Let’s get _our_ girl home. I need to make sure she knows how valuable she is.”

Bucky hmmed and sucked Steve’s fingers clean. Which was very nearly enough to make Peggy tackle them and take them here and now. “We should probably let her get some sleep too. We all have work in the morning.”

“Which reminds me,” Peggy carefully fixed her hair, doing her best to regain her cool composure. “I made some presumptions, there are changes of clothes for both Barnes and I waiting in your rooms.”

Steve cupped the back of her head again, completely negating her efforts to fix her hair. Not that she minded. Not when he kissed her so fiercely. “That’s my girl. Always three steps ahead.”

*****

Outside of the file room, they maintained a respectful, professional, distance. Talking about innocent things as they made their way out of the war offices and towards Steve’s room. The weather, the flight over the channel, Bucky’s need to replace a pistol that kept jamming. Once they were free of the guarded parameter, Steve claimed Peggy’s hand. Curling his warm strong fingers around her slim delicate ones. Bucky stayed on Steve’s other side, hands jammed in his pockets, swaggering along as confidentiality as always.

As soon as they were through the door, Peggy grabbed Bucky by the lapel and pushed him up against the wall, all without surrendering Steve’s hand. She crushed her mouth against him, covering his face in kisses. She kept him pinned there, the hand not holding Steve going to Bucky’s buttons. He needed to get this jacket off, and the shirt under it, and the pants. Steve needed to get naked too. She needed both of them stripped to the skin so she could make sure they were really alright.

Bucky picked up on what she wanted, moving to help with the buttons, around devouring her right back.

Steve’s hand disappeared from hers. Reappearing on either side of her, pleasantly shirt sleeve free, to undo the buttons of her blouse. Peggy stepped out of her heels and kicked them out of the way, the drop in her height forcing Bucky to chase her lips. Which he did by grabbing her waist under her now open shirt and dragging her in against him. 

Hands scrambled. The last button on Bucky’s shirt popped, making him swear as he tossed it to the side. Steve leaned over Peggy’s shoulder to steal Bucky’s mouth at the same time she felt him struggle out of his trousers. Being able to move her head freely instead of having it tipped back to reach Barnes should have made it easier to get out of her skirt and stockings. Except she was still trapped between them and neither seemed inclined to give her space to breathe, let alone bend over. She managed to wiggle the skirt down, which had the added benefit of grinding her against Steve. And she freed herself of the stockings when Bucky pushed back to shed his own pants.

They trade more frantic kisses, to the point where Peggy lost track of who’s mouth was where, before breaking apart. All breathing hard and gloriously naked.

With her boys exposed, Peggy took a moment to inspect them. The bandage on Bucky’s arm was neat and clean. The wound underneath obviously closed already. Steve had a matching dressing around his leg, and a nasty half healed bruise on the back of one shoulder.

Peggy brushed her fingers over the skin above Steve’s bandage. “How bad is it?”

“Just a graze.” Steve plucked we fingers away from his leg and kissed them. The heated aggression from their earlier dalliance in the file room, replaced by a low smoldering affection. No less passionate, significantly more enduring.

She kissed the curve of Bucky’s shoulder. “And yours?”

“Barely broke the skin.” Bucky assured her, trailing soft fingers down her neck.

Peggy let herself relax. A little rough around the edges, but her boys were both home safe and sound. “Next time you are taking me with you. You get into trouble without someone to look after you.”

“You know I’d take you every time if I could.” Steve pulled her into his arms. She knew it was true. He hardly touched her when he had her in the field, but he leaned on her for advice and support. “Now stop worrying and tell me how I’m better in bed than that ass.”

Peggy laughed and tipped her head back to give his greedy mouth access to her throat. He wanted a confidence boost, did he? Well she could help with that. She hadn’t been kidding when she’d said no one was better than him. Although Barnes was a close second and, based on the way his mouth had found her again, he was angling to challenge for the title. Not that it was a perfect challenge. His fingers _tickled_ as he stroked the skin just under the curve of her ass, which rather negated how good it felt when he kissed down her spine. “He never made me finish. Thought pounding in and out as fast as he could was technique. Wouldn’t go down on me, something you take particular joy in. Couldn’t find my clitoris with a map.”

“Couldn’t find your clit?” Steve ran his hands over her. Tweaking both of her nipples at the same time. “That ought to be a crime.”

Bucky mouthed along the side of her neck. “S hard for some guys.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think you can?”

“Let’s find out.” The wicked grin Bucky flashed her did nothing to reassure her. All three of them knew he could, if tried even a little. Something told her he wouldn’t be trying, as much as tormenting her with the search. The brat.

Steve scooped her off her feet. Turning her around so she was facing out with her legs spread. His hands behind her thighs, bracing her against his chest, as he exposed her to Bucky. Bucky who looked absolutely ravenous at the sight.

“Where to even start.” Bucky kissed down her neck and along her collar bone. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. “Here?” He mouthed across her chest to the other one. “Or here?”

“No.” Bucky’s eyes drifted down her body. “S down here, ‘sn’t it?”

Peggy was tempted to scream in frustration as the always insufferable Barnes kissed down her body and _around_ her clit. He lapped at her slit. Deliberately stopping short of her clitoris every time. Dipped his tongue inside her, wiggling it playfully, sucked at her folds, and purred into her. All of which felt delightful, none of which were going to make her come. “This feels right. Is this right?”

“That’s not it, Buck. Better keep looking.” Steve teased, squeezing the thighs in his hands. She might have to kill them both for teasing her, even if it was the most delightful torment.

Bucky tucked his hands behind her back and altered the angle Steve was holding her at. His eyes sparkled as he exposed her asshole. “What about here?” His tongue stroked over the hole lightly, before he shoved it into her. 

Peggy let her head fall back against Steve. Bucky's ministrations almost felt good enough to make up for the earlier torment. It wasn’t about to make her finish either, but it was good. She closed her eyes and let him enjoy himself. Barnes was an ass man, and he put his heart into what he loved. His heart and his clever, clever tongue.

The heat of his mouth disappeared suddenly. Peggy opened her eyes to see what was going on. Bucky smirked up at her, planting one more kiss just above the spot she _needed_ him to touch. “See, I just can’t find it.”

Steve shifted her so he was holding her with one arm. Her back pressed firmly against his chest, both knees hooked over his arm. “Let me show you.”

Steve’s fingers found her clit right away. The relief of it was overwhelming. Her Steve had always known exactly how to touch her. Then Steve was rubbing, and Bucky was licking, and Peggy couldn’t do anything other than scream, and come, and come.

One of Bucky’s fingers slipped into her ass, his tongue already back, deep inside her slit. She could feel his other hand behind her, rubbing Steve. He really was brilliant at multitasking. She moaned and let her head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder again, where he could kiss her neck and whisper encouragements in her ear. He wanted her to finish again. To tell him all the naughty things she ever wanted them to do to and with her. 

Another spit covered finger work its way inside her and she squirmed at the mix of discomfort and pleasure. Steve wouldn’t be getting his dirty talk. The only even vaguely coherent words she had left were their names, and she was pretty sure those were getting horribly slurred together too.

The second orgasm was smaller. Almost more of a pleasure hiccup than an explosion. It was still enough to make her vision blur white and her limbs quiver.

Bucky disappeared, returning moments later with a pair of condoms and the lube. Steve hitched her higher against his chest. Shifting his grip back to both hands so he could spread her. Bucky grinned and reached under her to roll a condom onto Steve and then himself. 

Peggy whimpered and looked up at Steve pleadingly. The lube Bucky was rubbing into her ass was cold, and fingers weren’t what she wanted right now. Even clever fingers, that slowly relaxed her and opened her wide.

“Tell me what you need, Pegs.” Steve whispered. His voice was rough. He obviously wasn’t holding together any better than she was.

“You.” Peggy breathed the word into the room. You was Steve, and Bucky. Both of them. She needed them. She needed this, and more than this. “I need you.”

“You’ve got us.” Steve slid into her. Bucky had done a thorough job preparing her, and she yielded easily. That didn’t mean Steve’s size wasn’t a shock. All the times they’d had sex and she’d never gotten used to it, no matter where he put it. She never wanted to get used to it. Steve gave her a long moment to adjust before her started to move. 

Bucky took the opportunity to take a step back and step back and look at them. He licked his lips, slowly scanning them up and down, eyes finally settling on the place where their bodies met. “Damn, now that is fucking pretty.”

Steve rolled his hips in a long slow thrust. Peggy gasped. If the initial size of him was a shock, him moving was a lightning bolt jolting through her body. It was a good thing he was holding her, because there was no way her legs would have supported her through the sensation.

Bucky grabbed her hips, pushing her further onto Steve. She let out a little strangled scream and clutched at his shoulders. He lined up, rubbing against her with that wicked wolf grin. The one that drove her crazy when she _wasn’t_ two orgasms in, with Steve already hilt deep in her ass. Peggy couldn’t tell if the smirk was for her or Steve as he slid into her dripping slit. From the groan Steve let’s out it could be either. She'd think about it once she was capable of thought again. 

Steve’s mouth found hers, Bucky’s mouth found a nipple. Peggy melted into them. There was nothing quite like having both of them at the same time. So full, so much friction, sandwiched between two big hard bodies, it had to be what heaven felt like.

Peggy reached back to bury her fingers in Steve’s hair, her other hand finding the back of Bucky’s head.

Bucky's hand went to Steve’s head too. His fingers brushing against hers and they tangled in the golden strands. His head went to her shoulder, where he could moan reverential swears into her skin.

The world narrowed to the three of them, everything else falling away. There was only Steve whispering her name, and Bucky sucking a bruise onto her shoulder where it would be safely covered by her shirt. Heavy breathing and skin. Heat, and lust, and more than lust.

Bucky's lips found hers, and Steve latched on to Bucky’s neck. Peggy groaned into Bucky. Steve’s hands tensing on her thighs as he got closer.

She was close herself. Her skin tingled with searing heat. Electric currents pulsing through her with the erratic rhythm of their mismatched thrusting.

Crushed between them, Peggy didn’t have enough breath for a proper scream. Her toes curled. Her nails dug into her boys’ scalps. Her world exploded with pleasure. She was sure she was glowing from within, that was the only way this much burning light could escape from within her.

The sunlight bright feeling flaired and dimmed. Not going out, the warm glow remained in her chest, pulsing in time with the contractions of her aftershocks.

The boys came almost simultaneously. Both driving deep into her. Their mouths found each other. It could have been a moment, or Peggy could have spent a lifetime suspended between the two of them as they pulsed inside her, mingled breath hot on her neck.

At the end of it she could feel even Steve’s arms quivering as he slid out of her and shifted to cradle her across his body. Bucky cupped the back of her head with shaking fingers and pressed his forehead to her. “Damn, doll. I think I like coming home to you.”

Peggy rubbed her nose against his, letting out the soft, contented, sigh of a woman completely sated and already halfway to blissful sleep full of memories of them.

Steve set her down in the middle of the bed. It was all she could do to lay there, completely boneless, as Bucky curled around her from behind. The warmth of him sinking into her and doing nothing to stop her melting into the blankets. The cloth Steve ran over her thighs was cold, causing her to whimper and squirm into Bucky’s hold. She liked them coming home to her too. Some day they would do it every day. And have a shower of their own, with warm water, they could wash each other’s backs and wander around naked all day. Heaven.

“No one else, Peggy.” Steve whispered, kissing her forehead. “Promise me, we are it for you. No matter what.”

Peggy groaned and rolled over, so her face was pressed against Bucky’s chest. She was too tired and content to think about the worst-case scenario right now. “Barnes, you boyfriend is being a jealous ass again.”

“I’m sorry, doll. He gets that way sometimes.” Bucky kissed the top of her head and shifted her so he could rub her back. “How about a compromise? Us, and if you can’t have us… For whatever reason… then you won’t settle for anyone who respects you less than we do.”

Now he was doing it too. Her limbs were too loose and her mind too full of blissful fluff, for her to be maudlin right now. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “You are both to come back to me, no matter what. I'll never forgive you otherwise.” 

“Don’t worry, Pegs. We're not going anywhere.” Bucky closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows. He was obviously falling asleep just as fast as she was. Steve might be a super soldier, but she and Bucky needed rest. 

She settled her cheek into the dip where his shoulder met his chest. Steve slipped his arms around both of them, nuzzling into her back. Bucky was right. Her boys always came back to her. Peggy drifted off to the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat and the feel of Steve’s breath on her neck. Her heart filled with feeling of safety, of being wanted and respected, of love.


End file.
